A New Begining
by Kianna94
Summary: A girl from the streets learns a new life and finds love within a camp full of boys. But will her secrets put her and her new friends in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It wasn't really my fault. To be honest my only fault was being such a good friend and having such a big heart that I felt it was necessary to do what I did. I mean it was dire circumstances. One that could not be ignored. She needed them really bad. It wasn't as if I could give her the clothes off my back. I had less than her. Okay let me back track.

My name is Wanda Adnaw. Yeah I know who in the hell names their child their last name backwards. I mean if they did that they could have at least gave me a last name that fucking sense. Anyway. I am technically a ward of the state but it doesn't really matter who I belong to because I run with the streets. I am seventeen years old and take care of a group of misfits who were abandoned by their foster parents, just like me. The only other girl was ten. Her name is Jasmine. Last name unknown. Well to avoid working flat on our backs we dressed like boys, talked like boys and walked like boys. SO as the saying goes: if it walks like a duck and talks like duck then it must be a duck. Or something like that.

So on the fatal day when everything went down, Jasmine saw a necklace that she just had to have. But her being so young it was way to obvious if she went in there without a parent but she was desperate. SO I went in there instead. I asked to see the necklace and when it was in my hand and the sales lady was turned I ran. Another fact about me is that I am clumsy. While sometimes my clumsiness is a problem, sometimes it's an asset. This time it was a problem.

"Security!" I guess she finally got a clean look at me. Dirty face, dirty clothes and just plain old dirty. I tried to run but the next thing I knew, two burly men were holding my arms. The sales lady started to search my pockets but alas she found nothing. Come on I deserve a little more credit than that. I have been a thief for more than ten years. I know how to hide something in case this happens. "Okay set him down. Don't you come in here again, you little hoodlum." She stormed away and the security people put me down outside the store. And there was Jasmine.

I walked away with a huff as soon as they went back inside. Jasmine walked up to me and slipped her hand in mine. I pulled the necklace from under my shirt and gave it to her as soon as the sales lady started to scream. I made Jasmine run the other way as I ran straight promising to meet up with the whole group later. But later was not to be. I ran under a bridge having the same two burly looking men chase me. I stopped to catch my breath but then felt something hard hit my head and then saw the ground coming up to greet me. I hit the ground really hard and saw the black creeping up on me.

I woke up a few minutes later with the cops leaning over me.

"Boo!" I just I couldn't help it. Seeing people stare at me has never been something I have been particularly good at receiving. They helped me up and started putting hand cuffs on me. This I objected to. I didn't even have anything. "Woo. Hold up! What am I being arrested for? You have to tell me."

"Actually we don't. Manasky read the boy his rights." He handed me off to some female cop. I droned out after that. What about my kids? Who would look after them? The oldest one after me is Jacob and he is only twelve. I had to think of how to get a message to them but it was to late. I was shoved into the back of a police car and was off. We pulled up to the county jail and I was locked in a cell for the night. When morning came they took me to the courthouse where I faced the judge.

"Well come on now. I haven't got all day. Which one is it? Camp Green Lake or Camp Blues?" Before I could say anything though he made the choice for me. "Camp Green Lake it is. A camp full of boys just like you," the judge sneered.

"Can you tell me what I got hit with?" I just had to know.

"Well a bucket full of books. Of course," the judge banged his gravel and I was gone.

They put me on a bus and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well Wanda welcome to Camp Green Lake. Do you mind telling me why your name is Wanda if you are a boy?" The man with the sunflower seeds asked me.

"My mom thought I was going to be a girl. But before she was told that I was a boy she um named me Wanda and refused to change it. Said I deserved to go through life with a guys name." I made up some bullshit lie not really knowing what the hell I was saying. He seemed to believe it though. I zoned out on what he was saying but suddenly the door opened and some skinny little stick was standing there looking at me as if I was no better than the dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"Well is this our new little camper?' The sunflower guy got up and nodded while taking out two orange jumpsuits.

"One for working and one for sleeping. After….." There he went droning on again. I let the stick walk me out and around the camp. And there he was. With the crazy wild hair sticking up all over the place. His broad shoulders being stretched . His long tan arms over his head. The perfect specimen of a man. He turned toward me as the water that was cascading over his head cut off. The skinny twig kept walking and as those deep brown eyes met mine, my nature came out and down I went. The stick stopped walking and helped me to my feet and the man in the shower laughed. I blushed and shook off the helping hand of the man. He walked me to a tent with a big letter D in front of it.

The man walked with me inside with his hand on the lower part of my back. I jerked away again and didn't care what he thought about it/

"Well Wanda, who is a guy," he paused for the snickers that of course came. But I saw the crazy haired one didn't laugh and didn't even look my way. "Well this is your new home for now. This Theodore, Jose, Ricky, Stanley, Alan, Rex, Lewis and Hector."

"Yo mom. I told you my name ain't Theodore. It's Armpit. And this Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, Squid, X-Ray, Barfbag and Zero," A big black guy said.

"Well I call them by the names their mothers gave them. Stanley I see you have adopted their way," the kid gave a shrug. "Well than I'll see you all later. And don't forget…."

I stared at the one they called Zigzag. He must have felt my stare because he suddenly looked at me dead center in the eyes. Whatever he saw must have been astonishing because his eyebrows went up toward that crazy ass hair style of his. I had to admit the hair was cute in a weird way. His eyes went wide and I could have sworn that if I was close enough I would have heard him gulp. The stick walked out while I walked toward the last empty cot near him. I sat my stuff down but Zigzag jerked his head toward the tent entrance and got off his cot. While I didn't appreciate his way about it I followed him.

"I really don't know why Mr. Sir didn't catch this. How the hell did you even get sent to an all boy camp? I guess I can see why they thought you were a guy. I mean you have no boobs but come on just look at you. You scream girl."

When he looked at me like he expected an answer, I figured that he was done. "First of all I don't like your attitude. So change it. Second of all don't make assumptions about things you have no knowledge of. Anyways. I was able to pass as a boy because I have been a boy for the last decade, since I grew boobs that you cant see."

He still had an eyebrow raised but I saw no reason to change it. "Whatever. Just keep it that way. There will be hell to pay when everyone else finds out. So I suggest you tell the rest of the tent so we can help you hide it. Lets go."

I followed him inside to find the one called X-Ray digging through my stuff. It was obvious he had just started, so before he could actually look I stomped over there and grab my stuff. I sat down on my cot as the boys started talking.

"So what are you in here for?" The one called Magnet said. He had a sweet voice that reminded me of my father. A voice that I would I miss forever.

"Hell if I know. All I know is that I was running from these security guys and then I was knocked out. I came to with the police staring at me. Then I was here." I laid down on the cot and had my ankles crossed and my arms laced behind my head.

"Dinner time. Lets go."

I walked out with the rest of them and collected the food they gave me and followed them to the table. I sat down and started to eat the food. I was starving but I wasn't going to let them know that.

"Since this is your first day and all. I am sure you wouldn't mind if I take your bread?" X-Ray reached his hand over my plate and nearly had his hand on the bread before my fork went an inch into the back of his hand. He hissed in pain and retracted his hand mighty quick.

"I guess he does," Armpit said. I sat there eating my food as if nothing happened at all. I'm sure they were all staring at me but I don't share. From the corner of my eye I saw Zigzag get up and leave he pushed his tray to the middle of the table. He jerked his head and as You're gonna wanna be real careful around him. Okay?" He asked as he kept looking over his shoulder. The last time he looked he stopped and cursed. "Its not Armpit, but this guy is dangerous. Just keep walking I'll take care of it."

I kept walking not wanting the unknown man to cause some trouble. When I got to the tent I turned just in time to see Zigzag knock the man down and kick him in the gut. He stooped down and said something to the guy and walked away. HE stormed into the tent.

"Get your ass in here!" I looked at him like he lost his damn mind.

"Watch who you talk to." He looked at me and I could have sworn there was blood in his eyes. I stalked toward me but I held my ground.

"In case you have noticed I am very violent especially when I am angry. And right now I am very pissed."

"And I care why?" Before I knew it he kissed me. Instead of raising his hand to hit me he kissed me. Instinctively I brought my knee up and kneed him in the groin. He went down moaning.

"Oh god. I am soo sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Day One

"That was brutal. Why in the hell would you do that?" Zigzag had gotten off the floor and was now laying on his cot. He had his arm flung over his eyes. I was laying on my own cot, feeling guilty as hell.

"I said I was sorry. It was a knee jerk reaction. You live on the street for years you learn to adapt. People want to kiss you then you have to find some way to get away." Of course that wasn't the real reason that I learned self defense but it was one of the reasons I kept it up all these years and made Jasmine practice it.

"No offense but bull shit. I'm not saying that those kind of guys aren't out there but what you just said is a lie," Zigzag said all this so calmly that is just served to piss me off.

"No offense but fuck you. You don't know me and you have no right to call me on something you have no idea about. Oh just because you got hurt doesn't mean anything to me. Why don't stop being pansy ass bitch, huh?" The longer he laid there in silence the angrier I got. I grabbed a pillow of my cot and started to hit him with it. After the second hit he took some action. He jumped off the bed and grabbed the pillow. He grabbed my swinging arm and wrapped it around my back.

"Your not the only who knows self defense, you crazy bitch." I elbowed him in the face and he let go of me.

"Don't ever call me that!" I jumped at him but he flipped me onto my back and then sat on my stomach .When I tried to kick my legs up he grabbed both of them and held tight.

"Done now?" I just kept struggling until I heard the shuffling of feet at the entrance of the tent.

"Get off. I'll be good," I sighed in defeat. I got up and walked to my cot and laid down. I blocked out the conversations around me thinking about the kids. Jasmine wouldn't know how to take care of herself. She wasn't like me. She had been in the streets for two years. Unlike me who had been there since I was five years old. Running away from an abusive stepfather and a neglect mother. Then there was Jimmy. A bad ass who was abused by his uncle for years without his parents knowledge. He ran away six months ago to get away from it all. But then again Jimmy had a home. I found his parents for him and talked to them about him. He went home along with half of my kids. All those younger than ten went with them. There was still the others that were between ten and twelve. But they wouldn't be there when I got out of here. Whenever that was. I drifted off to sleep thinking home.

I woke to the sound of the guys getting dressed. Zigzag hit my bed and told me it was time to go. I got up and followed them out. They made jokes but I didn't pay any attention. I grabbed a shovel and was walking away when one of them put their hand on my shoulder.

"That's my shovel," X-Ray's voice came to my ears.

I jerked my shoulder out of his grasp and kept walking. "And?" I followed Zigzag and followed his example. The motion became one of repetition. In my mind the motto _hit dig throw _kept running through it. When I finished I just sat down there. I heard a truck coming but had no thoughts of getting my ass out of the hole and seeing what was what. I saw the kid with the bushy wild hair walking by and I called to him.

"Hey kid!" He looked down at me. I saw his eyes widen in astonishment but I shook my head at him. "How the heck do I get out of here? I mean I am obviously tall enough to do it but I keep getting dirt in my hole." He looked around then walked toward Zigzag. I thought about telling him no don't do that but changed my mind when he pulled zigzag and another kid over. The other one had a big nose.

"You know you got a big nose?" I asked him. Another fault of mine. I really don't think about what it is that I am saying and whether or not it could be construed as rude. Some people thought I just couldn't control myself. But in truth I could, I just didn't care. Zigzag looked like he wanted to laugh but then actually looked at me and gaped instead. I looked down at myself to wondering what was causing all the commotion. I saw that my white undershirt was soaked through and through and stuck to my skin. It was clear for all who looked that they would be able to see the bandage that showed that I was clearly a female. Before doing anything I buttoned up my orange jumpsuit as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"So are you guys gonna tell me how to get out of here?" I asked. Zigzag put his hand out and so did the other one. They pulled me out and set me down on my feet after we all practically went flying.

"Are you seriously down?" He looked down at the hole and then seemed to rethink his question. "How long have you been down there?" We were walking to the truck a little behind the other two.

"About an hour," I stated after thinking about it for a minute. I got my water and wondered what to do with my time. I thought about staying to wait for him but then sniffed the air. It smelled bad. Worse than that I smelled bad. One super quick two minute shower at the courthouse wasn't going to wash away twelve years of street smells. I waved to the guys after getting my water and walked toward the tent. I picked up my second jumpsuit and grabbed another undershirt, this one red. I grabbed my shampoo and bath wash and walked to the showers. I stepped in after making sure the coast was clear and undressed. I took of the bandage and rubbed my breast. That thing hurt like hell to keep on. But it was worth it if it kept me from being harassed. I put my dry clothes over the side of the stall and used to coins. An eight minute shower gave me just enough time to lather and rinse my hair.

When the water shut off I grabbed the towels and wrapped one around me. I looked for my clothes but couldn't seem to find them. I looked over the walls of the stall to see how many people were mulling about and decided not risk it. There were at least forty guys walking back from the holes. I looked down and there were my clothes with the bandage sticking out but not obvious. _Merde_. I saw some guys looking at me wondering what I was going to do. When I gestured for them to get them for me, they just laughed.

"Come on, we're all guys here. You don't have nothing we haven't seen. Unless your's is just so small," they continued to laugh. I growled but said nothing, not trusting my voice to not crack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw bushy head nudge big nose who in turn nudged Zigzag. _Really need to get him a nickname. Maybe Ziggy. Should probably check with him about that though. _I waved at him to come to me and for a second I really thought he was just gonna stand there but then he smiled weirdly and walked to me.

"Can you give me my clothes?" I asked low and sweet. I had this sinking feeling in my gut that said he was up to something.

"Sure." He said casually. He bent down to pick them up and gave them to me. I dropped the towel without looking up so sure in my mind that he had turned away. I put bra on and then the binding. I layered my clothes in the order that I wanted then put on my socks and shoes. When I stepped out I saw that Zigzag's back was still turned. I picked up my dirty clothes and we walked toward the tent. After dropping it off we headed toward the dinner hall.

Little did I know that I had every reason to fear that smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Surprise!

That night as we were eating the man named Mom came in and stood near our table.

"So Wanda how are you doing? Are the boys making your stay pleasant?"

"Yo his name is Speed. No more of that Wanda crap." X-Ray said. I looked up at him and saw that his hand had a band-aid over it were my fork had stabbed him yesterday. " Now, now Theodore. You know I don't go by these ridiculous nicknames you boys give each other. Don't forget about tonight." He warned wondering off. As if expecting me to object to the new name, all the boys looked up and stared at me. I shrugged my shoulders and kept on eating. I saw Zigzag pick up his bread and make an offer to me but I glowered at him until he shrugged and ate it himself. Luckily none of the others saw the exchange.

"Lets go to the wreck room. Maybe someone can teach Squid here some manners." We all followed to the wreck room where I saw the reason for the missed spelled name. Messed couches and tv that apparently didn't work. All of us wondered to the pool table where squid set up. I unzipped the orange jump suit and tied the arms to my waist. Zigzag looked down checking to see if anything could be seen. I happed to see big nose and bushy hair doing the same thing. I looked down myself but I knew the only thing they would see was two miniscule lumps that could easily be mistaken for pecs. I looked up and saw everyone else staring at me as well. I made a "I don't know why they are staring" gesture and picked up a pool cue and practices holding it. The boys all watched while I practiced.

"So Squid are we gonna do this or not?" I gave him my best bored as hell tone. But in truth I loved pool. It was one of the best things my mom ever taught me. I was really good at to. Made a career out of getting money this way too.

"What Speed, do you really think you could beat me?" He put my ass to shame in the first two rounds. But as any successful player knows, you always start by losing so then you could get the best damn reaction when you win. Which I did get. He looked at me like I was the devil and deserved to rule hell. But I just kept on smiling. We left for the tent soon after that. As I was already in my night wear, I just laid on the bed. I saw Zigzag grab his clothes and walked toward bushy head. He tried changing over there but of course I had to say something.

"What Zigzag? You cant change in front of me? What are your boxers hearts?" I laughed as did the rest of the room.

"You know what Speed? You asked for it," but he said it so ominously that I actually shivered. "You know Wanda, you have a nice rack. What would you say they are? 34C?" I think it was the name that threw everyone off for a second, but for me it was the insult. He smirked as if he knew I was about to comment.

"Fuck you. My rack is 36D!" I should have just ignored the taunt because now I had every eye in the tent staring at me in astonishment. Then they all started to converge on me as if about to attack. Then X-Ray lunged at me and I launched him into the other guys but then Magnet had my arms and Armpit was lifting my shirt. Zigzag was yelling at them to leave me alone so was bushy hair and big nose. But Bushy hair was so much as talking but doing. He was pushing all the guys away as was Zigzag.

"Alright! I am a girl. Okay? Damn. What are you guys so damn deprived of girls that you have to see for yourselves?" I asked just to be sure then I walked out of the tent and untied the binding. I walked in and tossed it on the bed. Then I did something that I considered to be highly hilarious. I grabbed my shirt and bra and pulled them down. All the guys tried converging again but the three held them back. I pulled the shirt down and got on my bed. "Night!"

I woke up in the middle of the night to quite a few grunts and whimpers. I wondered about the whimpers but figured someone had stubbed there toe again. I looked at Zigzag surprised to see him staring at me with those dark brown eyes of his. I looked into his dark brown eyes and lost myself. It was like I was swirling through an unknown universe. I know I have been acting like a boy in many ways but I realized that there would always be a vital part of being boy I would always lack. And no it is not the male anatomy. It was the ability to look at girl and convey that she was the only one in the world. I mean yes, as a girl I had to ability to make a guy turn hot and cold. I could convey that the guy I was looking at was the only one for me. That that person was the only one who made my pulses speed up. Made my skin tingle. Made my heart race. Make me mad as hell one minute and turn me into a giggling five year old the next.

Though Zigzag didn't half those things to me, I knew it was only a matter of time before he did. The way he was looking at me I knew that he must have felt the same way as me. I felt something that I had never felt. A warming in my cheeks. I out my hands to them and found them hot. I was blushing! My astonishment must have shown on my face, because suddenly he was chortling softly. As I opened my mouth to say something all I heard was "_ringggg ringg rinnnggg". I hopped off my cot and quickly changed into my work outfit. This time I made sure that he wasn't watching. I should have made sure that no one else was either. _

"_Is she wearing boxers?" I heard on the way to the shovels. I groaned while Zigzag smiled. I grabbed the same shovel as I did yesterday and I walked on. I dug my hole at the same speed as yesterday instead of sitting in my hole the whole time I jumped up and went to find Zigzag. Besides Bushy Head-I just didn't like Zero for a name of a person- Zigzag was the fastest digger. The truck pulled up and we walked over together talking about nothing. Big nose and Bushy Head walked on either side of us and some how managed to push us closer without us suspecting a thing. We took our break by his hole. I jumped in to see how much further he had to go but couldn't get back out. I jumped up and caught the edge but I couldn't pull myself up. Every time I got close more dirt came down with me. Zigzag had to jump in and get me out. _

_He hoisted me up by my ass. I would have protested but I still could not get out of the damn hole. _

"_Ziggy get out and pull me out would ya?" I asked so nicely, but to be honest a feeling like I have never known started to surge through me and I wanted it to stop. He tried. He really did. The boys had started to wonder over to us by then. Armpit tried to help me but he slipped into the hole and right on top of me. We both went down pretty hard me hitting my head on the metal part of one of our shovels. Armpit was thrown off me and Zigzag tried to help me up. I stood up but there was a brilliant white light that was coming closer and closer until it was all I heard and saw. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ow!

I woke up to hear the boys arguing about what to be about me. I felt someone lean over me and block out the sun. "Hey. Can you hear me? I think now would be as good a time as any to wake up. Look at what you did. We have only known you for two days and you already got everyone scared. Open your eyes and show them-us- that everything is okay." It sounded like Zigzag. I was just about ready to open my eyes, when a sordid smell it me. Armpit. I sat up grasping for air as the boys laughed. I couldn't believe he put that damn armpit in my face. Vengeance was the only thing on my mind. I thought about it while I was helped up and out of the whole. Finally.

"How long was I out?" I looked to Zigzag whole had a bruised hand. I looked around the guys and noticed all but two had marks of a fight. "Have ya'll been fighting?" I couldn't believe this. They all looked down guiltily.

"Two minutes. But it looks like we need to get back to work before they start asking questions."

All this from Big Nose. Everyone wondered away without looking at me. I sat back down at Zigzag's hole while he finished his hole. Twenty minutes later I saw Bushy Hair walk by. Then thirty seconds later Zigzag hopped out of his hole. We walked to the tent so we could get some spare clothes and walked to the showers. We took showers on total opposites of the whole set up, but I still felt that someone was still spying on me. I looked around and found no one, so I shrugged it off. I convinced Mom and the other guy to let me do this week laundry and then got started on washing the camp inmates drawers. Zig was put on dinner duty for that so he had to leave for awhile. I felt that similar feeling from the shower and resisted the urge to look around. I was tempted to but I knew that would be a mistake. If the person watching me knew I was on to them they might try to attack.

As it was I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't hear Zigzag come back. He poked my shoulder and was just about to be knocked on his ass if his reflexes hadn't been as quick. I looked contrite enough for him to not question my paranoia.

"Why are your reflexes so fast anyway?" Not actually expecting him to answer, but to my surprise he did.

'Growing up in my house meant knowing when to block and when to catch something."

I thought that he might have grown up in a place similar to mine but he cleared that right up.

"My brothers and I were always fighting. Sometimes our dad would join in but then we would all gang up on him. My brothers taught me just about everything," the look in his eyes told me that he was in a memory.

"What didn't they teach you?" I hesitantly asked.

"What to do when disappeared."

It was said so softly that at first I didn't hear him. He didn't look like he wanted to expand on it so I asked him another question. "What were they like? How many of them were there? Did you have any sisters? What about your mom?"

"Wow," he laughed. "Slow down. Well there was five of us. Three boys and two girls. I was the youngest following Isabella. She is eighteen. She lives with my great aunt. Then there is Bobby and Candice. They are twin and are nineteen. Next is the oldest, James who is twenty. Isabella is the sweetest thing you'll ever find but let me tell you if you make her mad, she can be the devil. I remember this one time when we were kids some boys were picking on her. Now mind you we are a fighting family. But only with each other. These boys thought that she was weak, which was far from the case and still is. She has a mean left hook. To cut the story short, she met them in an alley and kicked their asses. After that no one messed with her."

By that time we already reached the dinner hall. We grabbed the food and sat at the table with everyone else. Zigzag didn't continue about his family and I didn't ask. I tasted the food and was surprised that it actually tasted good. I looked up to hear the boys ragging on him because of how it tasted. I was going to intervene but the Mom came and started to pass out the mail. I saw Zigzag get one and was kinda surprised to see him not look at it but put it in his pocket. When my letter came I didn't let anything show but all I felt was anxiety because the letter meant someone knew I was here. And that was never good. Unless it was my mother. The attorney.

I did the same thing Zig did and got up when he did but of course nothing is ever easy. I bumped into someone from tent C and although I was quick to excuse myself he wasn't quick to let me go. He stared at me as I did to him and suddenly I knew him. Crap. One of the people I robbed on the street. In fact he kinda looked like one of those guards who caught me outside of the shop.

"You! But, but, but…" He trailed off silently. I watched his eyes travel down the length of me and back and I wondered what he was thinking. There was no way he could tell what I was. Even the judge and the people who arrested me couldn't tell I was a girl.

"You are gonna wanna let go of me right now." I used the most deadly voice I had. Not even Zigzag heard me. The guys all got up as if to come to my rescue but I shook my head. Them coming to my rescue would do more damage than help. I decided this kid wasn't getting the message. I took his thumbs and peeled them back. A look of pain went through his face and then I recognized him. He sure as hell wasn't someone I robbed. He knew me before I was a boy. "I am in tent D. Come find me later."

He nodded and I was gone. Zigzag was right behind me but I waved him off. I could see that he wasn't going to let me go off by myself.

"Do you know him?" I nodded but didn't explain. "How?"

I detected a hint of something that I couldn't identify. "He's my brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter- And the Story unfolds

"I'm sorry he's your what!" Zigzag yelled. Of course it had been hours since we had that conversation. I was still waiting on Danny to come around. I thought back on that conversation.

"He is my brother. He is two years younger than me." I paused to go on with my story but Zigzag interrupted me. Another thing you should know about me. I really, _really _hate to be interrupted.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen. Anyway. I ran away when he was really young and sporadically checked up on him. A few times I even stopped to check on my mom. She was getting her life back together, even through her husband out. When I first started going around there she told me to stay away. That she was trying to get her life back on track. Then that changed when she started going to school. Keep in mind that I was a boy even then. I would go there and feed Danny and myself then leave. But some neighbors started getting suspicious and finally called cops. I stopped coming around then although she asked me not to. I just couldn't stay there though. She was turning her life around and didn't need me to ruin it. At least that's the way I saw it.

"When I turned fifteen she was on the TV looking for me. She said her daughter had ran away from home years ago and that she had made mistakes but she had changed and wanted a second chance. By that time I already had a group of kids and had established myself on the streets. For me to go back to her would have ruined her life." I remembered how she cried on that last night as she begged me to stay. Begged me to give her another chance. I had told her the truth. What I do would make her hate me. With her new career she deserved to have a kid who wasn't a criminal. And then I left. But what did I know? I was twelve. I walked out the door and tried not to look back.

We sat there side by side doing nothing really but just staring at the stars. When I felt I his arm go around my shoulder and I leaned into him and laid my head on his arm. And there we sat for an unknown amount of time. After a while, Zig got up and went to the tent. I continued to sit out here waiting for my little brother.

I remembered when he turned one. Though I was three, that memory is the one sticks. We were all sitting around the table. Danny in our dad's lap, me in our mom's. The cake was there in front of us. It was just the four of us. The cake was blue on one half and green on the other half. The inside a delicious chocolate with strawberries. We had barely taken a bite when Danny throw his piece at our mother. My father laughed and my mother felt retaliation was required. So she threw some at him but he used me as a shield. After that all hell broke lose. It was an all out cake fight. Nobody was spared from cake.

"Hey." A soft spoken voice called to me. I was careful to hide my surprise at him being there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Was the first thing out of my mouth.

"It wasn't my idea. It was mom's. She knew you were here and set it up so I could come here too," he paused as if waiting for me to object. "Well she said in case you don't read your letter that she was trying to get you out of here. I think that was before she knew what the hell we do here. That shit was hell."

"One watch your mouth. Two how did she find out I was here?"

"Apparently, the judge was making fun of your name. Hey, you know you are not in the system? Mom convinced him to spill where you were and is now trying to get you out. I gotta go but we'll talk tomorrow. See ya."

He walked away and I walked into the tent. I laid down on my cot and was immediately asleep. I forgot about the letter. When I woke up it fell from my clothing as I changed. There wasn't enough light to read it, so I left it under my pillow. We all headed out, and before long I was sitting there by Zigzag's whole. It was starting to become a habit.

"You know I really need to get you a nickname. Zigzag is your nickname for the boys but I want for us." I contemplated out loud. Not really noticing that he had stopped digging.

"How about Ricky? I mean its my real name and no one here but Mom and Mr. Sir call me that."

"Sure." But I had already lost the thought. The sound of the shovels hitting the dirt was causing a beat to come into my head. "_You got to go dig those holes With broken hands and withered soles. Emancipated from all you know You got to go dig those holes _"

The truck came and there we were getting our stuff when I saw Bushy hair hit Mom with a shovel. We were all cheering him on. Me the loudest. We were commanded to get back to work but it was awhile before anyone was done. We were all sitting down to eat when Mom came in. He headed straight to us but he looked less than happy.

"Wanda-" He was cut off by Armpit.

"Yo Moms his name is Fox."

"I don't care. Care to explain these?" He held up a bra that was red. I knew it wasn't mine and apparently so did my tent. I wanted to play with him for a minute.

"Well. Lets see. 34C. Definitely not my size. And red is not a color I would wear. Sorry didn't come from my tent. Probably from tent A. Check with them. I mean I just put the clothes in the washer. They are already separated by the time they come to me." The people in the hall laughed until The Warden came in. She walked over to us to see what the problem was. I saw her look at the bra and blush. Ah so it was hers.

"You were supposed to do the laundry. Now because of this we have to a check to make sure ain't none of you girls."

"Are you sure that was _our laundry? Cause no offense, no girl is gonna wanna take a shower where a bunch of guys can see her. Specially if she had a set like that on her." I saw The Warden blush even more deeply. Everyone was staring at me like I lost my damn mind. Personally I thought it was funny. She walked up to his slapped Mom upside his head and stomped off with the article of clothing in her hand. When Mom left we all busted up laughing. _

_That night I had guys slapping me against my back as if I had done something to be proud of. I guess to them I did._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Run but Come back

**I don't know why they are all so short but I am sorry. Just hang in there a few more chapters. Sorry it takes so long to update**

It had been three days since the day Bushy Hair had ran off. Big nose has been moping ever since. I have taken to singing the song with the boys while they work then leaving with Ricky. I believe our relationship is progressing quite well. I know little about him as he knows a little about me. Danny refused to warm up to him though. To me this was ridiculous since he became fast friends with X-Ray. I told him to stay away from them but as little brothers are prone to do, he ignored me. While that was expected it was still rude. It wasn't until the day Big Nose drove off in the truck that I thought about the letter. I found it under my pillow and pulled it out.

I read it fast first, then very slowly. And again and again. I read the letter until I memorized it. Well it wasn't from my mother but my step father. One line popped out at me. "_Do you remember the time you were eight? cause I do and when I see you again that night will be finished._" Well. I guess I would not be going home for awhile. That's when everything went to hell.

At the start of the yelling, I ran out the tent and to the wreck room. There stood a lady yelling at the Warden, for her to bring out Stanley. I didn't remember who that was until Armpit said something.

"Yo why you looking for Caveman?" I thought he was just stupid. I mean come on it was totally obvious that this chick was a social worker.

"Well," she said completely ignoring Armpit, "where is he?" I tuned out after that as another car came down the drive. I glanced Ricky and saw he was looking at me. I nodded to the tent and he nodded. I took a step but stopped as I saw my mother get out of the car. Crap. She stepped up to the other woman and tapped her on the shoulder. I stopped Ricky when he passed me and signaled him to wait.

"I am here for Danny Adnaw. Please bring him out. I am his mother." I saw some people do a double take. See let me explain something. My mom is physically hot. I mean she has the boobs, the hips the everything. Her face is so beautiful that she could turn a gay man straight. My father used to say I got lucky I got all the best things from both of them. The looks from my mother and the hair from him. I am inclined to believe I got his personality as well.

"Now we can bring him out. Well look here he comes now." I saw Danny look toward me but I shook my head. I couldn't go home with them just yet. I have my own justice to dole out.

Ricky and I walked off after I did that. It's a shame we never got to hear that lady yelling at the Warden. I sat on his bed thinking about letters when I remembered Ricky got one too.

"Hey what did your letter say?" I looked at Ricky.

"What did your's say?" he got a look on his face that told me that even if I answered he wouldn't tell me so I just dropped it.

"Lets leave here. I mean we can just pack up our stuff and sneak out tonight. No one would notice."

"What? We just can't leave. What about the boys? And the people are going to look for us." He was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Look. I can't stay here and let him get-" I cut myself off and took a breath. " Look I am leaving and thought you might have wanted to come along. I can take care of myself but an adventure is no fun when it is by yourself. Come on what have you got to lose? When they close this place down- and yes they will close it down because Bushy Hair ran off- where are you going to go, uh? Look I don't know about you but I am leaving. Tonight with or with out you. Listen. What do you hear? Nothing but the silence. I need noise. Silence is like a cage. I need to hear the sound of the water rushing through its confinement. The sound of the animals at night. To feel that adrenaline rushing through my blood in the pure flight or fight response to the sound of the animals."

"Give me a few hours to decide. I mean I have been with these guys for awhile. It will be hard leaving them behind." He looked at me with those eyes of his and knew that he would not be coming with me. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. To him it was just the brush of my lips but to me it was a symbol of goodbye. This would be the last time we would be able to talk and have this moment. I looked at him and knew an adventure with him would have been great.

"When you look to the future what do you see?" He asked me, as I stepped away from him and out of his grasp.

"What do you see?" I asked walking out of the tent and towards the Wreck room


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Already Gone

I made my way to the shovel locker around 11:30 that night. All the boys were asleep and snoring peacefully. Though they didn't realize it, I had said goodbye over dinner, telling them I would miss them. Ricky looked at me as if I was crazy for mentioning it all but I ignored him. I laughed at the right times, talked when I thought it was needed but otherwise kept to myself. As we walked back to the tent we heard an argument between the Warden and Sunflower guy, though he no longer had any.

"What the hell you mean, you can't find them? When that lady comes back they had better be back here." The Warden growled at him.

"But ma'am, they are literally no where to be found. What is it you want me to do about it? We can't fake his death like the other one. Not with that fancy dancey lawyer coming 'round here."

"You think I don't know that, you dolt? I don't know, all I know is that we have to do something real quick. She said the next time she comes, she is bringing the sheriff with her."

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking, why are the things they find so important to you?" Silence was heard for almost a minute before the Warden started speaking again.

"When I was little, my grandfather would always have me diggin'. There was nobody else there to do but me. Years upon years of digging before he finally told me about Kissin' Kate's treasure. Said that we found we would be rich. Once I told him I was tired of digging. Want to know what he said?" there was a pause as we waited for her to continue.

"Most likely 'that's too damn bad'," X-Ray said. I elbowed him to tell him to shut up.

"He said 'that's too damn bad'. At least what we do here builds character and gets me what I want." After that they moved on and we busted up laughing because of the face X-Ray was making. We continued on to the tent only to run into a yellow spotted lizard. Please don't ask me why I did what I did. I was tired and knew I had to get an early start to get to where I wanted to go. All I did was step on it and keep walking. All the guys gasped behind me and then Ricky tackled me as the lizard came flying over my head. I guess it didn't like to be stepped on. It flew right into a shower and we closed a door and kept right on walking.

The boys went on talking about Bushy Hair and Big Nose. I rolled over toward Ricky and smiled sadly. He looked away but not before I saw him shake his head. I was determined not to cry about it. I had business to finish and I really didn't need him to help but I wanted it. Oh I wanted it so bad. It was his decision and I couldn't really force him into something he didn't want to do.

I shook my head as I heard the rustling of leaves as if someone was coming. I closed the door of the shovel shack and hid beside it in the shade. I felt something climbing on me but I ignored it for fear it was the Warden or sunflower dud coming. It was. They stopped right in front of me facing me but not seeing me. I turned my head so I could breathe and saw a yellow spotted lizard sitting on m shoulder. I looked around to see if this was the only around and breathed a sigh of relief when it was. I took a deep breath and picked up by the mouth keeping a firm grasp on it. It wiggled but I still dint let it go. I turned toward the two when I heard my name mentioned.

"That Wanda character is fishy. I mean what kind of kid doesn't change their name to a guys name when they get the chance." Sunflower guy was complaining.

"Shit. I really don't care about his name. I wish it would have been him that went with Zero. At least we could destroy his record because no one is going to claim him." They moved on after that but I still threw the lizard. I guess my aim was better than I thought. It landed right in front of the Warden mouth open and about to jump. Sunflower dude shot it mid air but his efforts were not appreciated. The Warden slapped him so hard, I am pretty sure his daddy felt it.

"Was that necessary?" Someone said behind me. I turned around and standing behind were Bushy Hair and Big Nose. I ran over to them both and hugged them.

"Y'all had all of us worried. But so proud. Some lady came here for you. She says she is your lawyer."

They were not really concerned about that. "Where are you going? It looks like you are all packed up."

"I am. I gotta get out of this place. I have business to attend to that can't wait any longer," I smiled sadly at them. They went into the shovel bin and pulled out four of them.

"You are going to need these," Big Nose said. I motioned toward my one but he shook his head. "One is not enough. Do you know where you are going?"

"Just over that thumb," I pointed to the place. They nodded.

"You might want to take a jar of water. Better yet multiple bottles of water. Anyone going with you?" Bushy Hair asked. I think he was alluding to Ricky so I shook head no. I looked up from the ground and saw their eyes widen. I turned around and there he was. Ricky. Just standing there as if it was natural for him to be there. He had his bag with him and few blankets tied on top.

"I guess you changed your minds and came back uh?" He said it as if he was supposed to be there. They just nodded, waved and grabbed their shovels and made toward the holes.

"So I guess you changed your mind?" I asked after they were out of hearing distance.

"Yup." He just grabbed his shovel and started walking away.

"If you are coming with me, you are walking the wrong way." I said it over my shoulder as I made my way to the thumb. I heard his footsteps following me. We walked in silence until we reached an upside down boat. By that time it was nearly 7o'clock, when the sky thundered and lightning flashed. I heard a KABOOM then a UGGG that seemed to last for five minutes but really only about forty seconds. We both dove under the boat as lightning smote the ground where we were. We hid under the boat slowly getting soaked as water poured down from the skies. I slowly climbed out from under the boat and looked up toward the sky. I was soaked in a matter of seconds but I didn't care. The sky had turned from bright dazzling blue to deep grey with clouds as far as the eye could see. I saw flashes of lightning light up the sky and I ran in amazement. For all the months I had been at the camp, it never rained!

"Wanda! Get back under the boat before you get sick!" Ricky yelled at me.

"Make me!" I kept running even as I heard him chasing me. He tackled me to the ground getting me even more wet.

"See now this is totally your fault…" I drifted off as I looked at his face. Though wet he still looked exceedingly sexy. His eyes drifted toward my lips as did mine. He slowly lowered his head toward mine but before he could I screamed. Just above us was three men all pointing rifles at us.

**Sorry I know its been awhile. I am in my last year of high school and its rushing since I graduate in a few weeks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Escape At All Costs!

We stood there glaring at the person who had been stalking me for the past few years. The man who I left the camp to track down and get rid of. The man she married in a moment of fear. I wasn't afraid of him and I could tell that he wasn't happy about that. I looked around the hovel they had us. It was dirty and disgusting. It served him right to be here. Where else could he go? Someone who escapes from jail doesn't really have a lot of options.

After his men found us they put us into a truck with our hands tied. I know Ricky was dying to get out of here and didn't sign up for this. I tried telling him that I am sorry but he told me he was fine with it. I doubted it though. He stood there looking at the man with disdain.

"You know I never really liked that name of yours. I always thought of you as a Stacy. It's a shame your mother named you Wanda. It's too strong for a girl like you." I raised a brow at him, as if his comments were just statements that made no difference to me. I had always wanted to do that. I instantly regretted it when he slapped me. My head hit the wooded pole he had us tied to. "Not so bold now are we?" My sight became blurry and it sounded as if waterfalls were in the distance. Unfortunately I didn't. I was awake the entire time. He stripped me down to my tank top and shorts. Then he threw water on me as if I was still asleep and late for something. I didn't give him the satisfaction of flinching. I just opened my eyes and looked at him. The water helped my hands get loose even though he didn't realize it, I did.

The water made my hands looser than what they were some how. I never thought to question how water got on my wrist. I just pulled at wrappings. They felt like silk or something but they were definitely not rope of any kind. I pulled my hand loose and waited until he and his bandits walked out. I undid the wrappings at my feet which were in fact silk stockings. I looked at Ricky but he was out. I untied him anyway and moved him behind a stack a boxes. I broke my chair as quietly as I could and hid behind the door. As far as I could tell John had only three men with him. Unless there were more outside and even then, Ricky would be able to help me with that.

One of them John had with him when they brought us here came in. Before he could notice we were gone, I hit him upside his head and knocked him out. Binding him with some rope I found in the boxes and gagging him the silk stockings, I put him behind the boxes across from Ricky. By the time I made it to the door the second man came in. I hit him on the head as well but he didn't go down. He just turned around with a smile on his face.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He grabbed the wood in my hands and jabbed me in the stomach. He back handed me and I fell to the floor. I rolled as he tried to stomp on my leg. I grabbed one of the other wooden sticks I hid and hit him in the same place as I hit Ricky all those months ago. He dropped down to his knees and groaned. I stood up and swung the wood like it was a bat. He was out like a light after that. I tried to drag him toward the other henchman but he was just to heavy. I gagged him and tied him to the pole. By that time Ricky was up and was making his way to me.

"Jeez. I 'm unconscious for thirty minutes and you break us free and knock out two men."

"Shhh. He might hear you. Grab that string and stand there in silence. Make sure you turn it so the light doesn't catch it. Make it knee level. If he falls the kick him. Make sure he doesn't get up at all cost." Ricky nodded. I don't know how long we sat there waiting for John. From the forty feet windows I saw the sun go down and the moon go up with still no John. We had already knocked out the two henchman twice again. Then came the moment of truth. Johns footsteps were distinctive and no matter how long I was without them I remembered. I motion to Ricky to get ready.

"What if its not just him coming?" He made a good point and in the ten seconds we had, we made another plan. John opened the door and upon seeing his henchman and not us tied up he rushed in the room and tripped over the string. I raced over but wasn't quick enough to stop him from gaining his knees. Ricky raced over and placed a kick to his stomach. I had a feeling it may have been his kidney that was hit. Ricky kept kicking until John fell on his stomach. I stood over him and watched blood spill out of his mouth. I searched his pockets and found one other thing that I didn't find on the other two: Keys.

"Come on. They'll wake up before long and it won't be too hard for them to escape those bindings." We ran outside into the blinding light.

We stepped into the middle of the street with an incoming truck blaring its horn. It was pitch black and the stars were the only light outside, besides the truck headlights. For some odd reason, I froze. I looked into the headlights and all I saw was my life flashing before my eyes. My baby brother's birthday. The cake fight. My dad's death. Moms second marriage. My life on the streets. The stolen necklace and the fallen books. Meeting Ricky and digging holes. And then it was dark. I heard Ricky calling my name but I couldn't answer. It was darker than the night sky and yet I saw the brightest light. Then it became dim and I heard nothing after that.


End file.
